Since Dr. Kazuhiko Asai et al in Japan successfully synthesized bis-β-carboxyethyl germanium sesquioxide: (GeCH2CH2COOH)2O3, i.e. Ge-132, and found it to possess biological effects of anti-tumor, anti-virus, anti-senium, researches on synthesis of novel organic germanium compound and anti-tumor activity became important fields to develop high efficient and low toxic anti-tumor drugs. Scientists have successfully synthesized many kinds of organic germanium compounds such as derivatives of Ge-132, analogs containing —GeO3 group, endoxy germanium ring type compounds and the like and studied their anti-tumor effects in many respects. Since seventieth last century, scientists in Japan, United States of America, China and former USSR successively synthesized about one thousand organic germanium compounds and studied their anti-tumor activities in many respects. More than 800 papers and authorized patents were published. Most researches performed in China or abroad related only to chemical synthesis of organic germanium compounds or to their activity screening. However, the correlation of organic groups was not emphasized, influence of molecule as a whole on the anti-tumor effect was neglected, and research on recognition selectivity of compound towards tumor cells and DNA was not touched. As a result, active compounds having strong anti-tumor activity, high selective recognizability, high researchable value and potential applications have not yet been obtained.